


Summoned

by Wheel_of_fortune



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bullying, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheel_of_fortune/pseuds/Wheel_of_fortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where you can summon your soulmate to you once in your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summoned

‘CAN ANYONE HEAR ME? PLEASE, I’M STUCK HERE, PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!’  
  


Jack looked around frantically. A moment ago, he was on the ice, and now he found himself in a dimly lit corridor. He was still holding his hockey stick.

‘What-‘ he mumbled.

‘OH MY GOD IS SOMEONE THERE? HELLO? ANYONE?’

There was a metallic door, a few feet in front of him. Someone was on the other side.

‘Yes, I’m-‘

‘PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR, I’VE BEEN LOCKED HERE FOR HOURS, PLEASE-‘

Without thinking, he unlocked the latch. The door opened and a small teenager fell through, landing in his arms.

The kid lifted his head and Jack caught a glimpse of tears, blond hair, anguished expression-

And he was back on the ice again.

The rest of his team had stopped practice; the coach was skating towards him. He felt someone bump his shoulder. Kenny.

‘Zimms? Was that- Where were you right now? You were just- gone, man. Was it… you know…’

Jack nodded.

‘I think my soulmate just summoned me,’ he whispered.

‘Oh. Okay.’

He didn’t see Kent’s complicated expression. He could only remember the boy’s tears. 

* * *

_‘There is someone, somewhere, for you, Dicky. You can call them to you for a moment, only a moment, and only once in your life, so you have to be careful.’_

_‘How do I call them to me, mama?’_

_‘No one can really say, honey. You just have to wish for it really, really hard. You have to want it more than anything in the world.’_

* * *

Eric never told his parents he had summoned his soulmate.

That night, he came back home late, suffered through his parent’s reprimands and went to bed in silence.

He has blue eyes, he thought with a smile. He’s tall. He plays hockey.

The following morning, he decided to quit figure skating.

* * *

_‘Mom, I- I couldn’t-‘_

_‘Just breathe, baby, breathe. Take your time.’_

_‘He was locked in a closet, mom! At night! And it looked like a school or something, and- he was crying so much, and I couldn’t even stay to help him, mom!’_

_‘These things just last a few moments. Just a handful of heartbeats. Just enough.’_

_‘… I don’t even know his name. I tried summoning him back, but it didn’t work-‘_

_‘It only works when you want it more than life itself, my love.’_

* * *

Eric found himself in the middle of a bland hotel room. There were two beds. One of them was occupied by two open suitcases, the other one was unmade. There were clothes and food wrappers strewn around.

He frowned. There was no one in the room, but he knew he had been summoned. Where was-

The bathroom door was open.

There, lying on the white tiles, was the boy. Even taller than before, even wider. His blue eyes were closed. There were pills scattered all around.

‘No-‘ whispered Eric.

He opened the hotel door.

‘PLEASE, SOMEONE, HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!’

The lift doors opened and out stepped a blond young man in a suit.

‘Please! Help me, I think he’s dead!’

The man blanched, ran past Eric, entered the bathroom. He screamed.

Eric disappeared, and found himself back in his room.

He fell to his knees, crying.

Now he could never see the boy again. He could never know if he would even survive the night.

* * *

Jack opened the last of the get well cards. It was a stupid looking teddy bear holding balloons, as if the person had chosen the first card on the rack.

‘Yeah you were right, your soulmate is small and blond. Ironic, isn’t it. -K’

* * *

‘Do you have a soulmate, Eric?’

He never answered. He wasn’t sure he had one, anymore.

He kept playing hockey.

Maybe. Just maybe…

* * *

‘…would like you to meet your Captain, Jack Zimmermann.’

Eric couldn’t breathe.

The boy. The boy with the eyes was there, taller, wider, alive.

He couldn’t move, he could only stare at this boy, this incredible boy, this breathing and talking and walking boy at the front of the room. The boy welcomed them in a cold monotone, but Eric was unfazed. He lived.

There was practice, and still Eric couldn’t find the courage to approach him. Only at the end, when the rest of the team left the ice, and the boy was left to practice alone, did his skates lead him in his direction.

‘Hey Bitty, I wouldn’t go there if I were you,’ said the guy with the mustache. ‘I know it’s a great moment for you, meeting Jack Zimmermann and all, but he really likes to be left alone-‘

Bitty tuned him out. He wasn’t meeting Jack Zimmermann, he was meeting the boy who freed him from the locker.

He stopped, some distance away, and just watched. After a moment, the boy turned around.

‘What.’

Eric smiled.

‘Hi, I’m Eric.’

‘…I’m Jack?’

‘You don’t recognize me- okay, that’s okay, don’t worry, I was smaller and crying at the time, and the other time you didn’t really see me, that’s okay-‘

The boy stared. His eyes were really incredibly blue. Eric’s memories didn’t do them justice.

‘…Oh,’ said the boy.

He skated, slowly, towards Eric, and removed his helmet. Eric did the same and threw himself into his arms.

‘I’m sorry- I’m just SO glad you’re alive-‘

Jack tentatively put his hands around him, and held him close.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr: wheeloffortune-design.tumblr.com


End file.
